Point to Love
by Crystallized Tears
Summary: Time won't stop, even for a moment. People look back, and see mistakes; they look to now, and see where those mistakes have led them. They look to the future, and see what has yet to be decided. No matter the cost, life cannot be relived.
1. The Unspoken Forgiveness

::-::-::-::-::  
**Point to Love  
**::-::-::-::-::

**Part One  
****The Unspoken Forgiveness**

The steady beeping of the machines had become his only companion in the night. Darkness had fallen long ago; he hadn't noticed the overwhelming black but welcomed it. It allowed him to become blind to the things he didn't want to see; it allowed him to brush them away, laugh them off as a ridiculous sight his mind had made and brought forth to the forefront of his mind. It allowed him a time for reflection as he tightly gripped that pale, lifeless hand in his own, cool and smooth, flawless and still. It scared the life out of him.

Though he couldn't see, he could feel. He could feel the roughness of the blankets beneath his hands; he could feel the stifling pressure and presence of hovering death. He could feel the pressure on the lungs of the one in front of him as they fought to breathe; he felt the pain as if it were his own. It was the worst feeling in the world, knowing that _they_ were going through the same pain, only a thousand times worst, hovering on the thin line between the black abyss of death and brilliance that was the world of living.

'Please,' he begged; his voice was almost a croak; it had been so long since he'd spoken at all, instead choosing to sit silently at the bedside waiting and hoping and begging. He didn't want to move his hands from the limp one to wipe away his tears; they slid down his cheeks unbidden, splashing onto the pale skin beneath him. 'You promised me you wouldn't do this to me, now or ever.' Unthinkingly, he tightened his hold on the fragile hand, bending his hand down to lean against the harsh bed sheets. 'Keep your promise. _Please_ keep your promise to me.'

The heart rate remained discouragingly the same; there was no change in response, no indication the promise would be kept or whether it would be broken. He didn't dare look up again, to see that still face, those closed, pale eyelids and know that there may be a chance they'd never open again. The very idea made fresh tears seep from his eyes, and he shook his head to try and clear such negative thoughts. She _would _pull through this, no matter what happened. He had to believe in her and her strong will. There was no way she would let herself die – none at all. She had everything a girl could ever want to live for.

'Please,' he begged again, bringing her hand up to his cheek. 'Don't die on me; you promised you'd stay with me, no matter what happens. You promised you wouldn't die on me, no matter what happened, until we were both old and greying!' He let out a small laugh on impulse at the mere sound of that. 'So please, _please_, remember what you promised me all those months ago!' He closed his eyes, fighting back more tears and sadness. No more; he didn't want to cry anymore, no matter how painful this may be.

It wasn't long until the sounds of the machines lured him into a fitful sleep at the bedside, still holding that pale hand in his own as if trying to wish life back into it. When he came to again, light was creeping in through the curtains closed across the windows. Ignoring the bleariness, he looked up to her face, noting the ever so subtle differenced that had occurred overnight: her cheeks had regained some colour, and her breathing had evened out slightly, seeming to become easier.

'Hey,' he called, sleep clinging to his voice. Her eyelids fluttered gently, as if able to hear him but not able to open her eyes. Her hand was still limp in his, and seemed to show every indication of staying that way. He squeezed the fingers he held lightly, adjusting himself so he could sweep a strand of hair from her eyes. 'You kept your promise.' There was no doubting the relief in his voice as he slumped back into his seat, releasing his hold slightly on her cool skin. 'Thank goodness. I was worried back there for a bit.' He smiled softly at her closed lids.

What scared him now was the fact she remained resolutely silent, eyes closed and breathing intermittently laborious. But he trusted the woman in front of him; quietly he watched as doctors fussed over her and nurses changed her medications as necessary. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of silence, emerald eyelids fluttered open unseeingly and blinked several times before settling without recognition on the blank, high ceilings of the hospital room she lay looking up at.

'I'm here,' he called softly, straightening the crick in his neck as he sat forward, smiling at her. 'I'm here, Sakura.' He squeezed her fingers lightly, and she turned her head wearily to him. A tiny smile graced her features as she tried to adjust her body accordingly; she ended up wincing, and he immediately jumped out of his seat to lean over her, anxious. 'Careful; you don't want to feel what happened to you just yet, I don't think.' He chuckled gently. 'How do you feel?'

Sakura inhaled deeply, wincing again beneath the oxygen mask. 'Sorry, I shouldn't have asked that, should I?' He frowned at himself.

'Syaoran,' she managed to breathe, emerald eyes looking up at him beseechingly. He knew what she wanted to ask, had she managed to breathe longer than three seconds without it hurting, and he smiled down at her, stroking her fringe back. His amber eyes softened somewhat.

'It doesn't matter now,' he whispered back, planting a careful kiss to her forehead. 'What's done is done; let the past be the past.' He pulled back, sitting in his seat once more. 'I've forgiven and forgotten everything already, so don't worry about unnecessary things. Go back to sleep; I promise I'll be here when you wake up.' He winked at her, and was rewarded with another smile on her face as she turned her head back into its original position, shutting her eyes once more. He held her hand again, toying with her fingers loosely and frowning when he realised he had forgotten to ask the most vital question.

There would be time for that when she woke again, he decided, settling himself into the chair once more. When she woke again, there'd be plenty of time in which to talk and apologise, to forgive and forget.

**::-::-::-::-::**

**This first part won't make much sense just yet, and it's short, yes; but the intention was this story would be short. Very short. It's only three, maybe four parts if I stretch it well enough. As I said, it won't make sense - it'll only make sense, what you've read, after I've posted Part Two - How It All Began. And no, this won't exactly follow the normal rules of time because you need to learn of now, then the past and then we'll skip ahead a little bit ;) Not to give too much away.**

**The review button's in exactly the same place as always,**

**Tears x**


	2. How It All Began

::-::-::-::-::  
**Point to Love  
**::-::-::-::-::

**Part Two  
****How It All Began**

It was, once again, an empty bed that Kinomoto Sakura woke up to. She blinked against the light trying to filter past her eyelids as she turned over to look at the messy bed sheets on the other side of the bed that were the only evidence she shared it with someone else. She sighed quietly, draping one arm across her eyes and relaxing back into the bed once again.

It was only half past seven and her partner of eight years was already at work. It didn't give her much hope as she lethargically crawled out of bed, being more careful than usual due to the fact she was prone to accidents – more prone than usual, that was, since she had a major hangover from the night before. Who said she wasn't allowed to have fun when her partner wasn't home?

There was a note on the vanity mirror, she realised when she sat down, groaning softly at her reflection: emerald eyes rimmed with red that were _very _sore and a pale complexion. She looked _horrid_ this morning. It was no wonder Syaoran had bolted before she'd even woken up.

_Hey, sleepyhead! Sorry I'm not with you this morning: work called me in pretty early and you were out like a light. I left some bacon on low heat in the cooker for you – don't burn yourself. I don't want to have to deal with your burns again, love._

She scowled at the note, ripping it off the mirror and scrunching it up into a ball. He'd written a note almost exactly the same for the past week. He'd left really early under the excuse "work had called him in" and he came home late at night; no matter how long Sakura had stayed up, she'd never be able to stay up long enough to see him.

'Idiot,' she muttered, throwing the crumpled up note into the bin and moaning at the splitting headache making itself known. 'Stupid bastard, always leaving before I'm awake.' She sighed, folding her arms on the vanity and leaning her head against them. 'Ugh. I feel like crap.'

She could almost hear Syaoran's taunting already – he always warned her away from the alcohol. Of course, that didn't stop her on one of her rare nights out with the girls. Besides, he hadn't been there to take care of her when she stumbled in at one o'clock that morning, so it was his own fault in a way. She'd blame it on him rather than herself.

The sound of her phone ringing only made her head pound that much harder. She groaned again, right hand searching blindly until it encountered the vibrating object. She flipped it open without looking at caller ID and simply grunted in way of greeting. Who the hell would call at this time?

'So you are awake,' greeted her amused partner. 'I knew that headache of yours wouldn't let you sleep long.' He laughed, and she scowled at nothing. 'I'm sorry I'm out so early, sweetheart. Work's been a nightmare recently.'

She grunted, unable to find words to say with the pounding of her head as painful as it was. Where were the Neurofen? God she needed one as soon as the phone was put down.

'You don't sound so great.' His voice was suddenly concerned. 'Why don't you go back to bed, love? When I get home I'll make you something tasty to eat,' he promised. 'But first turn off the cooker, otherwise you'll burn the apartment down.' He laughed again, but the sound wasn't quite as amused as it had been earlier.

'Fine,' she answered, exhausted and slightly miffed. 'What time are you coming home tonight?'

'I'll try to get back early to make you tea. I'll call you if there's any sort of delay.'

'Promise?'

'Promise. I love you.'

'You too,' she replied, before shutting the phone again and relaxing against the vanity once more and yawning. Perhaps she would go back to bed in a few minutes. Once she had a Neurofen in her stomach to sort her head out, she'd crawl back under the covers and sleep.

Ten minutes and a tablet later, she slipped into the kitchen rubbing her temples. A glass of milk wouldn't do too much harm. It had always calmed her when she felt stressed or ill (or hung-over), like she did now.

It was a reassuring sound when the milk sloshed into her glass, and she hurried to put the carton back in the fridge before eagerly downing the milk in one. It helped almost immediately, cooling the burning in her throat and quenching the thirst somewhat. She sighed in relief, slumping in the chair set at the breakfast bar, ignoring the delicious scent of bacon on a low heat that wafted her way.

She yawned, tiredness suddenly catching up to her as she slumped onto the cool, marble counter. 'Bastard. Leaving me with a hangover.' She scowled into the black countertop as she blinked a few times, trying to wake herself up.

Two hours later she was showered and breakfasted, fighting against the headache still present in her temples. As she fell onto the bed again, she moaned. God her head hurt. Damn the girls for keeping her out so late last night!

Maybe, just to prove a point, she'd get drunk again tonight and not turn up until the morning. Just to scare him a little. If he even cared – not like he seemed to care anymore.

Then logic returned to her, and she slumped onto the settee after sliding a DVD in. She would wait up for him tonight: she'd confront him.

Something she should've done a long time ago.

**::-::-::-::-::**

He wasn't back at seven o'clock, the end of his working hours.

He wasn't back at eight. Or nine. Or ten or eleven or even midnight.

At three in the morning, he wandered in, covering his mouth as he yawned, oblivious to Sakura sat wearily on the settee, staring blankly at the images flickering on the screen.

'Hey.' He was startled to see her, but kept his surprise to a minimum as he leant behind her to kiss her cheek. 'How come you're still up?' He grinned boyishly at her, but she turned her gaze to him with a frown. 'Okay. What's up? Are you feeling okay?'

'Where've you been?' she asked quietly as he moved to sit on the settee beside her. 'I haven't seen you for a _week_. It's work this, work that. What's the truth?' She raised one eyebrow expectantly despite his confused expression.

He reached out to grasp her hand. 'Sakura, work's been really hectic recently. We have several major contracts coming in—'

'Oh, bullshit!' She wrenched her hand away, standing. 'Even _you_ wouldn't spend more than twelve hours at work! I know you, Syaoran, and that's not what you do!' She turned her back to him. 'What's her name?'

Syaoran's eyebrows shot up. 'Excuse me?' He stared at her. 'Sakura, you know me well enough to know I would never lie nor cheat on you. There _isn't_ another woman – I honestly have had to go into work early and come home late recently!' He held his hands up in surrender.

'Then the perfume I can smell that I don't wear?'

His eyes widened as he sniffed the sleeve of his jacket suspiciously. 'Aww, dammit! That's the new secretary's perfume; she spilt it earlier when I went to lunch with her, like I _always _do with new employees!' He sighed, dropping his hands and falling back against the back of the settee. 'Not like you can talk. I gave Tomoyo a call during lunch, and she said you hadn't seen or spoken to her for five days. So who were you drinking with last night?'

'Yukito,' she answered reluctantly, not wanting to turn the topic away. 'But it doesn't change a _thing_! You are gone all hours of the day and night and I _never_ see you anymore!' She stood, turning from him. 'What would you do if I weren't here when you got back one morning?'

'I don't know.'

She whirled on him again; he was startled to see tears had begun to fill her eyes. '_You don't know!_ You don't know what you'd do if you came back and your _fiancée _was missing? Well. That just tells me all I need to know.' She shook her head as if to dispel the thought.

'Sakura … It's not that I don't care about you – I just don't know how I would react! I don't know whether I'd break down, whether I'd go mad or whether I'd just drop every single other thing to find you –'

That stung. 'You don't know if you'd drop things to find me,' she repeated, and the first tear fell. 'And if I told you, one day, I was pregnant and then went missing? Would that change things?'

His eyes widened again. 'You're pregnant?'

'NO! If I were pregnant I wouldn't be about to walk out, would I?' She had a point; she'd grabbed her coat and slid it on over the clothes she was wearing. 'But would it change things? If I were pregnant …'

He didn't answer, and she misinterpreted his silence. The tears fell more quickly now, and she wrenched the door open. 'I'll find you sometime,' she whispered as she exited, letting the door swing closed with a satisfying "thud" before taking off at a run down the seven flights of stairs that led to outside the apartment building.

She was three blocks away before the consequences of her blindness caught up to her.

**::-::-::-::-::**

Syaoran was going insane.

There was no other way to describe it as he sat on the settee, staring desperately at the two phones in front of him, hoping she would ring one soon. He'd already been around the block ten times trying (unsuccessfully) to find her and bring her back. He'd rung Tomoyo and various other friends of hers only to find they didn't know … and he'd even faced the wrath of Toya, who was now sat on one of the seats in the kitchen, glowering at nothing (and likely thinking a million ways to kill Syaoran).

The shrill sound he'd been waiting for all night cut through the air, and he jumped for the house phone urgently. He could sense more than hear Toya move to stand in the doorway, watching him. 'Hello?' he answered breathlessly. 'Sakura?'

'I guess that answers my question.' It was Tomoyo, but her voice sounded strange. 'Can you get down to the hospital as soon as possible? I'll explain when you get here.'

'But Sakura –'

'She's with me. Just come down, okay?' The phone clicked before Syaoran could ask anything else, and he frowned as he put it down his end.

He wouldn't say "no" to Tomoyo – not if she said Sakura was with her. But the _hospital_? Why would either of them be at the hospi—

Without a word to Toya, he stood, grabbed his keys and took off at record speed down to the car park. He met Tomoyo at the hospital within ten minutes, and was startled to see her tear-stained face and worried expression as he approached her.

'What happened?' he asked urgently. 'Where's Sakura?'

She looked between Syaoran and Toya, eyes fearful. 'They've taken her into theatre. They found her a few blocks from your apartment with a stab wound to the lower abdomen.' Her lower lip trembled for a second but then she composed herself. 'I'll take you to the theatre – they said when you arrived to take you straight up since they couldn't get a hold of either of you.'

All the blood drained from their faces as they silently followed the woman into the hospital.

**::-::-::-::-::**

**I have no excuse for how long it took me to get this out. I just have one thing to say: school. Four essays to do in three days. Not fun.**

**Anyway ... enough of me *trying* to make excuses. I know they don't work! Well, Part Two took me a little longer than I had hoped, and I apologise ... but I hope this gives you more idea of what happened in Part One. The argument seems a little ... raw, to me, but this is something like the eighth version. I'm not too great with arguments.**

**Review button is in its regular place (like always),**

**Tears x**


	3. Matrimonial Unity

::-::-::-::-::  
**Point to Love  
**::-::-::-::-::

**Part Three  
****Matrimonial Unity**

'You look absolutely _beautiful_, Sakura.' Tomoyo beamed at her best friend through the mirror, pinning the last curl in place. 'Syaoran will just die when he sees you today.'

'I hope not!' She flushed nervously, chewing on her lip as she observed the room, looking anywhere but at the mirror she was sat in front of. 'I actually planned a _wedding_ for today, not a death!' Her eyes fell on her other three friends, each of whom smiled warmly at her in their dresses, each just slightly different.

The dark pink material fell to their knees, hugging their torsos with elaborate lacing and beading. Rika's was in the gentle swirl of flowers; Chiharu had elegant swirls; and Naoko's had moons and stars. Each was of the woman's own choice and complimented their figures perfectly.

'He won't drop dead … but he'll be too stunned to even say "I do",' Chiharu grinned. 'Remember Takashi? He barely found his voice by the time it got around to him.'

'Ah, how could I forget Yamazaki?' Sakura grinned fondly at the memory of the wedding five months before. 'And you weren't much better – so frozen with nerves it took a pinch from Rika to get you sane enough to repeat your vows!'

Chiharu blushed, just as Tomoyo explained, 'Finished!'

Sakura closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she turned back to the mirror. She didn't recognise the stranger staring back at her.

Gentle curls fell down her neck, brushing her shoulders; a few had been pulled up to create a ripple effect down the mass of other curls. Pearls decorated every joining, shining in the light and matching the elegant dress that clung to her body. The white corset was just modest enough to be decent for public wear, tight but comfortable. It was adorned with a pattern similar to the bridesmaid's, only it was the same design as Tomoyo's dress: a mix of all three, with more pearls shimmering above her bosom and interspersed randomly through the design.

The skirt was simple, a gentle white one that swept the floor and trailed back somewhat, adorned by more pearls and almost invisible swirls in shimmering white thread. Sakura had been amazed at what Tomoyo had managed to find, and even more amazed when she had declared she'd be able to make nothing similar to that in a thousand years.

She was speechless, observing the familiar stranger in the mirror; her cheeks were flushed, her eyes drawn and prominent. Was that really her?

'That's your cue,' Tomoyo whispered when a fanfare cut through the music the girls hadn't noticed started; but then Sakura realised Rika had disappeared and obviously signalled to the musician to begin. 'You'll do fine, Sakura.' She linked their arms, lifting her carefully from her seat as Fujitaka entered the room.

'Dad,' she breathed, encasing her father only briefly before Tomoyo set her veil over her head.

'Are you ready?' he asked, taking over Tomoyo's position and supporting his daughter. She nodded almost hesitantly, and he beamed at her as the other four began to file out in procession.

It wasn't until they were out in the garden that the reality hit her. She was getting married. Today. Now. In less than an hour, she'd be a wife to the man she loved more than anything in the world.

They turned the corner to the archway she was to pass through before proceeding down the red carpet laid out just for her. Her eyes scanned the front; Naoko had just reached her position and was turning to face the archway, the others following. The priest stood there, his hands clasped and a welcoming smile in place. Eriol, the best man, was watching Tomoyo; but when Sakura arrived he turned his attention to her and sucked in a breath.

And then there was Syaoran, stood there with wide eyes as he looked at her. And as he looked, a smile broke across his face, making him look exultant. In that moment, Sakura forgot everything. She forgot the audience who were smiling; she forgot her father who was supporting her; she forgot the pain each step caused … she only remembered Syaoran. Syaoran and every moment they had had together, from the first time they'd met, to their first kiss, their first night together …

She smiled back, though the veil concealed it as Fujitaka led her softly down the carpet, taking her closer to her future husband with each step. Excitement flooded through her, and by the time he reached out to wrap an arm around her waist and guide her towards the priest after a kiss to her temple from her father, she was beaming in delight.

She delighted in the way his eyes shone down at her, the way he held her hands tenderly, gingerly as she stood there clumsily, and the way he smiled the smile he gave only her and only during their private moments, the ones they remembered for hours, days and years afterwards …

That was all she could think of. All she could smell was Syaoran; all she could see was Syaoran's beaming face, amber eyes sparkling. Nothing existed but the two of them and the memories of their times together …

'I do.'

She was startled from her thoughts at the sound of Syaoran speaking, and focused on the priest in time to hear him finish his speech for her. She turned her head to him only briefly, before nodding and turning back to Syaoran. 'I do,' she repeated, smiling up at him.

Yamazaki stepped forward, holding a small cushion with the rings on. Syaoran took hers and slid it on gently; she delighted in the way it fit perfectly, shining in the brilliant light from the sun, before she in turn took his and repeated the action.

'I now pronounce you man, and wife.'

There was a cheering from the back of the crowd, and all attention turned for a moment to the person who'd shouted, before laughing whole-heartedly and turning their attention back to the lovers. 'You may kiss the bride,' the priest concluded, and Syaoran grinned again as he lifted the veil softly.

'I love you,' he mouthed, before bringing his lips to hers in a sweet kiss she happily returned, placing her hand against his cheek.

It felt like an eternity before they broke apart, his arm around her waist once more and her head against his shoulder in relief. It had taken them too long to get here, to get to man and wife. But she wouldn't change it for the world.

They left the altar, smiling and nodding and thanking each well-wisher, sighing in relief when they finally crawled into the limousine that would take them back to the Li Mansion for the reception.

'As much as I would love to marry you every day, I don't fancy going through that again,' he chuckled, reaching over to kiss her once more. Sakura laughed, winding her arms around his neck. 'You did well, by the way. It doesn't hurt too much, does it?' He touched her stomach lightly in a worried fashion, and she frowned at him, shaking her head.

'I didn't even notice it while up there,' she replied, pulling away to lean back against the seat and rub the wound that had been inflicted on her a little over two months earlier. 'I was a bit preoccupied with the thought of becoming your wife.'

He grinned at her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. 'I'm glad.'

'So, dear _husband_ of mine, is there a possibility to sneak off during the reception at any point?' She turned to him, emerald eyes sparkling mischievously. He grinned back at her.

'I don't know, sweet wife of mine.' He nuzzled his nose against hers. 'We'll have to make one, won't we?'

He kissed her again, silencing her answer as he carefully pressed her back against the seat.

**::-::-::-::-::**

The reception was large. All the guests from the wedding were there, which made it that much easier for Syaoran and Sakura to sneak upstairs and into one of the many guest bedrooms.

It was hard for Sakura to believe that she would one day live here. When Syaoran's mother died or retired, they would inherit the property and the business. And maybe, some day, it would once again have the pitter-patter of tiny feet running across the cool wood. The thought made her smile.

Syaoran gently set Sakura down on the bed, before reaching into the mini-fridge kept into the room and pulling out some champagne. She laughed. 'Where are the glasses? We can't have champagne without glasses.'

He grinned boyishly at her, reaching into the small cabinet beneath the fridge and withdrawing two champagne flutes. 'A toast,' he said as he poured one out and handed it to Sakura. 'To my beautiful wife.' He winked, holding up his now-full glass and knocking it to hers.

'And don't forget my handsome husband,' she added before he could take a sip. He smirked. 'I'm just glad that I get to see you now. I missed seeing you.' She took his free palm with her hand and raised it to her cheek, holding it there.

'I'm here now,' he whispered. 'And I handed in my resignation yesterday. I told the boss if he didn't like it, stuff it. I wasn't working for him once I was married.'

She smiled sadly. 'You didn't have to give up your job, Syaoran,' she argued. 'I just asked that you cut back your working hours somewhat so I could see you more often. I hate it, but in some ways I'm thankful to that bastard who stabbed me.'

He sucked in a breath, taking both flutes and putting them on the cabinet, next to the fridge. 'Don't let me hear your say that,' he reprimanded, looming over her with a serious look. 'I nearly lost you, Sakura. You don't realise how close you came to dying on me.'

She reached up to place her palm on his cheek, like she'd positioned his on hers earlier. 'I know, and I'm sorry.' She closed her eyes. 'But if he hadn't done what he'd done then things might've turned out differently, you know?'

He pressed his forehead to hers. 'Sakura, that bastard raped you and then stabbed you. You expect me to think of him as anything less than an asshole who I should detest for all eternity?' He closed his eyes in pain. 'I love you too much to even think about that again.'

'I know.' She kissed him gently, slowly. 'That's why we're here.' And she reached to touch her wedding ring to his in an affectionate gesture that cheered him up all over again. He grinned at her as he rolled over onto his back beside her.

'Remind me what we were going to get up to,' he teased, taking hold of one of her arms and bringing it to his lips as she turned on her side. He traced a nonsensical pattern across the skin that had her shivering. 'I believe we were about to enjoy being united in matrimony – quite literally. Am I right?'

She grinned back at him. 'Most certa—'

'Please tell me we didn't interrupt at the wrong time.'

They groaned in unison and turned to face a surprised Eriol and grinning Tomoyo. 'Like you weren't planning on doing the same,' Syaoran muttered, standing from the bed and surprising Sakura by sweeping her into his arms. She beat at his chest. 'Hey, hey, it's part of my job to carry you!'

'Over the threshold, you idiot!'

'I can't start enjoying married life early? Having you obedient?'

Eriol and Tomoyo gagged. 'Please, get a _room_. It's disgusting!' Tomoyo pulled a face at her best friend, shaking her head back and forth in a disbelieving motion.

'I believe we had the one you were trying to claim,' Sakura shot back with a grin, before turning back to her husband and giving in, lacing her arms around his neck. 'You can do whatever you like with me now. I'm yours to do away with, for now and forever.'

He grinned back at her; ignoring the other two, he carried her out of the room and down the hallway to the master bedroom – the one no one would dare use except them. 'And that's the way it should be.'

'And that's the way it should be.'

Lips found lips; and they found blissful oblivion in each other's kiss, filling each other with love and longing.

**::-::-::-::-::**

**A/N: I don't believe I wrote another happy ending. That makes TWO! I must be going insane ;)**

**There won't be a fourth part that follows the same plotline to this. I _will_, however, be including a fourth chapter. A few bonuses - a few of the things Sakura thinks about during the wedding. Maybe not all but some, definitely. Look out for that within a few days ;)**

**And I'm doing something similar with the _Heart_ series. One or two bonus chapters. I'll give you more details on those when I know what they are.**

**Tears x**


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ

Author's Note:  
As of tomorrow (22nd August 2011) this story will be under review, and many scenes, if not all, will be rewritten.


End file.
